inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baju05
Reply That's because the page is protected for new users and not registered users. If you are here for a bit longer, you can eventually edit the page.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:47, February 19, 2016 (UTC) That's a bit difficult to give you the rights to it since I can't really give them for such occasion. What I can do though is to undo the protection and make it so that you can edit it.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:13, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I am not really surebut it should take 5-7 days I think.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:31, February 22, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:06, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Questions I see Lordranged7 has already answered your question. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Misch60 (talk) 12:38, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Well, like Lordranged7 mentioned, we can change the protection of the pages anytime, so that you don't have to wait till you can edit it, but can edit it straight away. :Misch60 (talk) 20:58, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question You can ask the question just on my talk page.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I am not really a good translator so I don't think I can really help you but this user can certainly help you. I am sorry for not being to help you.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:38, February 23, 2016 (UTC) No problem, sorry for not being to help you.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) The first image says "A mysterious misanga that raises kizuna. It helps raise everyone's kizuna!" The second image says "A beautiful bouquet of flowers that raises kakusei. It helps raise everyone's kakusei!" I'm not sure of the second one since I don't play Strikers, I assume that kakusei is a stat Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 19:15, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I have the game aswell and I think they are not meant to be used. I guess they are just there and are already working but on what I am not really sure since I don't see any improvement either.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:19, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question Teikoku form is fine.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:45, February 25, 2016 (UTC) It is fine how you did it.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:01, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Nice to know~.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sorry Don't worry about it, it can happen to anyone, so it's fine. Misch60 (talk) 20:06, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, I caught up with some other stuff today. I see Lordranged7 already checked and ameliorated it. :Misch60 (talk) 22:47, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Category Well, creating a category can just be made by typing the link in the bar of the wedbrowser and then press the button create category. But this category is not needed. We already have the category Second Stage Children, where some individual members and the teams are included. Misch60 (talk) 11:16, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :You do not have to keep apologizing for your questions. It is a great thing to ask questions, as they might be great ideas to improve the wiki. And we are here for you to answer those questions. :Misch60 (talk) 12:12, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Image No, there is no limitation, but there happens to be a separate image gallery for images of that page. This is also why Joltsen removed the image from that page. Misch60 (talk) 11:04, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Here you go. :Misch60 (talk) 11:50, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Translation It simply says that you scouted all players Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 22:02, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Double Brackets The double brackets work for this wiki's articles, as well as with Wikipedia Links, though it will be written like this: Wikipedia:Page Name. Misch60 (talk) 18:26, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:Fox I fixed that, it is now in a good spot on the page. Misch60 (talk) 09:34, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. It might have been the case that we were editing at the same time, so it was a wise decision to exit. :Misch60 (talk) 09:43, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have made an adjustment to the page. I think it can be like that, I just feel it is unnecessary to have two seperate tabbers with both having one list while it can be joined together.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:05, April 16, 2016 (UTC)